HISTORIAS PERDIDAS DE LOS ASGARDIANOS II
by Sif Asgardian
Summary: Continuación de Historias Perdidas de los Asgardianos, pero con las primeras historias, cuando Loki, Thor y Sif eran niños.


**HISTORIAS PERDIDAS DE LOS ASGARDIANOS II.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los nombres de los personajes y la historia pasada de cada uno de ellos pertenecen al señor Stan Lee, y a MARVEL.**

**Aunque los tres personajes principales de esta historia, Thor, Loki y Sif, pertenecen a su vez a la mitología nórdica.**

**Lo único que me pertenece es la historia que aquí les presento.**

_**Nota del Autor: Ciertos acontecimientos conocidos sobre la vida y relaciones de algunos personajes han sido modificados según la historia aquí presentada. Continuación de Historias Perdidas de los Asgardianos.**_

_**Agradecimientos: A mis amigos del rol, en especial al user de Loki, porque me inspiro enormemente gracias a el.**_

**N/A: Capitulo relatado por Frigga y Loki.**

**Capitulo 1: Monstruos Gigantes, primera parte.**

**FRIGGA:**

Era una hermosa tarde tranquila en Asgard, el reino eterno, Odin Padre de Todo, se encontraba en su trono como todos los días, mientras yo en los jardines, mis hermosos jardines, vigilaba a los tres traviesos niños de Asgard. Sif una hermosa jovencita que según tenía entendido deseaba ser guerrera, Thor mi adorable y consentido hijo mayor y Loki, mi pequeño tesoro. Los jardines eran un gran laberinto que cubría casi toda el area occidental del palacio, y servía como pequeña fortaleza para evitar el los ataques al palacio. Yo me encontraba allí, pues los niños disfrutaban jugando y correteando por el laberinto, lo cual había veces era peligroso, no siempre lograban encontrar la salida aunque había casi nacido allí.

Loki este día no quería jugar, se había pasado sentado a mi lado mirándome recortar las flores del laberinto, y me ayudaba a juntarlas para luego llevarlas al palacio y distribuirlas por las diversas habitaciones. El palacio siempre olía a rosas y jazmines.

"Tesoro…" –lo llame con cariño como solía hablarle. "¿Me haces el favor de juntar estas rosas?"

Loki asintió enseguida, era muy aplicado y obediente. "Si madre." –respondió con una voz dulce, era sin duda adorable, pero me preocupaba que fuera muy solitario.

Thor por otro lado no tenía nada que ver con su hermano menor, él era aventurero desde pequeño, se iba hasta los confines de Asgard buscando aventuras, sus aventuras consistían en jugar a esconderse, o perseguirse entre ellos. Sif lo acompañaba siempre en todas sus aventuras, ella era tan valiente como él. Pero Loki era completamente diferente, él siempre prefería estar solo y no involucrarse mucho con las aventuras de Thor y Sif. Preferia sentarse conmigo a que yo le contara alguna historia sobre los midgardianos, o sobre los Jotuns, le fascinaban los Jotuns y nadie sabía porque. Solo Odin y yo sabíamos el secreto de Loki, un secreto que ocultaríamos mientras pudiéramos. No por lastimarlo, u ocultarle la verdad, sino para que se sienta en familia. Loki era adoptado, y temíamos que se sintiera rechazado por eso.

"Muchas gracias mi amor." –sonrei complacida al ver las rosas en una canasta. "Espero que no te hayas lastimado, aunque corte todas las espinas." –me preocupe como cualquier madre se preocuparía.

Él sonrió. "Estoy bien madre." –concluyo y luego fue a sentarse nuevamente al banquito donde había otra canasta pero para los jazmines.

"¿Mi amor, porque no vas a jugar con tu hermano y la pequeña Sif?" –pregunté mirándolo, me parecía tan raro que no quisiera estar con ellos hoy, aunque normalmente nunca pasaba mucho tiempo con su hermano.

"Es Thor." –me explicó seriamente, si había algo que amaba de Loki y a la vez me preocupaba era que él era muy maduro para su edad. "Estuvo molestándome hoy, asi que por eso no iré a jugar con él."

Sonreí y lo miré, dejando de hacer mi trabajo. "¿Y que te hizo Thor?"

Al principio note enseguida por sus gestos que Loki no quería hablar de eso, asi que me senté a su lado y acomodando su cabello oscuro, lo anime. "Sabes cariño, que siempre puedes confiar en mi, soy tu madre y puedo aconsejarte."

Él asintió y sonrió "Hay una niña que me gusta, y Thor lo descubrió."

"Oh" –sonreí mirándolo pero no quería entrar en muchos detalles, sabía bien que Loki no le gustaba dar a conocer todo, aunque conmigo se abría mucho más que con cualquier otra persona. "Y ¿me diras quien es esa niña?"

"No." –respondió él con tono autoritario y yo rei levemente, siempre se enfadaba con este tipo de preguntas sobre lo más intimo de él. "Ella no es para mi." –concluyo como todo un adulto, y apenas tenia 8 años.

Le di un beso en la frente y levantándome del banquito le asegure. "Siempre podemos cambiar nuestro destino, mi amor." –y tras decirle esto volví a cortar flores para llevar al palacio.

Sentí los pasos de Loki sobre el camino del laberinto, sabiendo que se iría, no siempre que descubríamos su secretos solía quedarse, no le gustaba que le hicieran preguntas.

**LOKI:**

Sonreí por las palabras de madre y salte del banquito, estaba aburrido de ayudarla, aunque solía pasar mucho tiempo con ella, la quería mucho, a diferencia que a padre Odin que siempre prefería a Thor. Madre era más cariñosa conmigo, y por eso la quería. Sali del laberinto y me tropecé con Thor que venia corriendo rápidamente, me tiro al piso y se río en vez de ayudarme. "Tonto." –murmuré. Hogan, Volstagg y Sif corrian en la misma dirección que Thor, seguramente detrás de algún tonto juego.

Sif fue la única que se detuvo y me miro con aquellos enormes ojos de océano que tenía. Me sentí torpe, más torpe de lo normal y pude sentir que mis mejillas se tornaban rojizas, Sif era la niña que me gustaba.

"Lo siento Loki." –se disculpó posiblemente en nombre de mi hermano y extendió una mano para ayudarme a levantar.

Asentí sin saber que decir, pero no tomé su mano, me daba miedo tocarla, ella era tan hermosa, tan perfecta, parecía hecha del mismo material que unos jarrones que madre tenía en la sala, porcelana me había dicho que se llamaba. Sif parecía una niña de porcelana, era perfecta, pequeña y hermosa, y sus ojos eran tan profundos que podías ser capaz de olvidar el mundo en ellos.

"No importa, Sif." –susurre casi ahogado por la emoción, mientras limpiaba mi ropa, era un traje verde nuevo, y ya estaba todo estropeado por culpa de Thor.

Ella sonrió y sentí que mis piernas se volvían de gelatina, había escuchado que era demasiado pequeño aun para que me gustara alguien, pero no podía evitar que ella me gustara mucho.

"¿Quieres venir a jugar?" –sugirió sonriendo. "Estamos intentando llegar al final del palacio. Thor dice que hay monstruos gigantes y pelearemos contra ellos."

Rei ante la idea, sonaba bien ir a cazar monstruos con ella, pero Thor siempre me la robaba, siempre la elegia para que fuera su compañera y más ahora que sabía que a mi me gustaba. "Voy a ir a leer." –me excusé, lo cual era cierto tenía tarea para la escuela al día siguiente.

"Que lastima." –murmuró Sif poniéndose sonrojada apenas. "Queria que fueras con nosotros, iba a nombrarte mi pareja."

La idea de ir a leer se desvaneció por completo, ella quería que yo fuera su pareja en una batalla contra monstruos gigantes, mejor no podía ser. "Es… esta bi… bien." –Tartamudee nervioso, solía hacerlo frente a ella, y no me gustaba.

Nuevamente Sif extendió mi mano hacia mi con la idea de que la tomara y esta vez no me negué. Senti un cosquilleo en el estomago y las piernas flojas nuevamente. "Vamos Loki" –me animo y comenzó a correr casi obligándome a seguirla.

Comencé a correr yo también, a su lado. "Estoy seguro de que Thor ya llegó" –mencioné mientras corríamos.

"Por eso debemos correr más rápido." –anunció ella y echó a correr rápidamente aun sosteniendo mi mano. Al principio me llevó tiempo acostumbrarme a la velocidad pero enseguida estuve corriendo a su lado.


End file.
